Awkward Bag of N&M's
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Awkward OneShot Series! Chapter 2: A Simple Day Off. Post Girls Gone Wilder. Nick and Mandy try to enjoy their day off until they hear about the shooting.
1. Odontophobia

I was thinking, why make a bunch of little one shot N&M stories with the same subject matter... Awkwardness. When I think of Nick and Mandy I think of silly awkward love, and its super adorable. So, why have the stories scattered across fan fiction world or put it in one spot for my fellow N&M shippers can find it and enjoy. Please review!

* * *

><p>Odontophobia<p>

Mandy tugged and tugged on the trunk handle of the car she was trying to process. Everything else was processed except for the truck. This vehicle was suspected in being involved in a hit and run but when CSI had recovered the vehicle it had looked very beat up.

However the trunk didn't look too bad that's why Mandy was so confused on why it won't open. Mandy made a face, she had used every tool in her arsenal with no results. She grimaces trying to figure out why this stupid thing wouldn't open. This could hold all answers to the cases... A smoking trunk she thought.

"you look stumped?" Sara asked joining Mandy inside the garage.

"I've processed the whole car except for the trunk. I can't get it open and I've tried everything." Mandy said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"hmm... well, let's give it a try." Sara said and both of the women started tugging and tugging on the trunk. However they were meant by the same results.

"see what I'm saying?" Mandy chuckled putting her hands on her hips.

"oh Mandy, oh Mandy, bring me something dandy." Nick said entering the garage. Mandy immediately rolled her eyes at him.

"nothing... We can't get the trunk open." Mandy said pointing to the trunk.

"did you use..."

"yes." Mandy said interrupting him.

"well, what about the..." Nick said but again was interrupted by Mandy.

"yes, I used them all."

"did you hit the trunk release?" Nick asked Mandy made a face and hit the trunk release and nothing happened.

"still nothing…" Sara said disappointed. Nick knelt down to get eye level with the trunk. Mandy looked down at Nick as he studied the trunk.

"the trunk whisperer?" Mandy teased, Sara chuckled as Nick smiled.

"ha ha... I'm just trying to see if something is stuck." Nick said moving so that he could get a better feel of what was left of the lock.

Mandy looked at the small bulge on the side of the car near the gas tank. She hadn't noticed it before and she had done a thorough inspection of the outer of the car.

"hmm..." Mandy said poking the dent. They all heard a chain drop and the trunk flew open hitting Nick in the chin. Nick immediately held the side of his mouth as he fell on the ground.

"oh my god!" Mandy said shocked as Sara looked equally shocked as they looked down at Nick as he sat back up.

"Nick, are you alright?" Sara said as Nick saw stars and felt a terrible pain in his mouth.

"I think... I broke my tooth..." Nick mumbled and groaning in pain.

"what?" Mandy asked as Sara helped Nick to his feet. Nick brought his other hand to his mouth and lazily spit into it. Bits of bloody gunk and broken tooth fell into his hand. "oh gosh... Alright. Sara, go find some milk." Mandy said taking her gloves off while helping Nick to a seat as she texted DB.

Nick spat blood out as he mumbled still holding the side of his mouth. Mandy was shellshocked and guilt stricken, thinking for sure that this was her fault.

"what?" Mandy asked kneeling down to make eye contact with him as he slouched in the seat.

"what's... In the trunk?" Nick said it sounded like he had a mouth of marbles. Mandy moved to the trunk and there was nothing inside.

"it's empty..." Mandy said disappointed.

"figures..." he mumbled as DB came in.

"what's going on?" DB as looking at Nick as he groaned in pain again.

Mandy stood in horror she couldn't believe that she would be responsible for ruining Nick's legendary, heart stopping, knees weakening smile. She felt terrible. She looked at Nick as he smiled and Mandy felt a wave of relief it wasn't ruined... A little bloody at the moment but not ruined.

"Nick, I'm so sorry." Mandy said as DB handed him an ice pack.

"Mandy..." Nick as he continued to speak but they couldn't understand him at all.

"I... I don't know, What you just said?" Mandy said and again Nick smiled briefly before the pain stopped it.

"well..." DB said rubbing his forehead someone had to bring Nick to the dentist. "you have to be in court." DB said to Sara, and everyone realized that Nick had to go to the dentist... Except for Nick.

"oh, no... DB, I'm fine." Nick mumbled standing.

"Nick, you need to go to the dentist and get that fix."

"I can bring him." Mandy volunteered, Nick mumbled something. They all looked at her.

"That will work." DB said helping Nick to his feet as they all started walking to the garage, but Sara stopped Mandy as DB and Nick got further away.

"Mandy, I should probably let you know that Nick... Umm... He gets really nervous going to the dentist. Catherine called it his anxiety waves. First, he going to tell you that he's fine and to just bring him home. Once that doesn't work he's going to start sweating profusely and nervously hitting every button and switch. He may get sick. His dentist knows how to calm him down but until you get there it is like an anxiety attack in process." Sara said talking to Mandy quietly.

"Nick is scared of the dentist?" Mandy asked confused.

"I wouldn't say scared. He just gets really worked up, and he hasn't always been like this... I don't know. Good luck." Sara said checking her watch and leaving.

"Alright, call me when you get there." DB said opening the driver door to Nick's truck for Mandy.

"Sure will." Mandy said slightly overwhelmed as she got inside. She adjusted the seat and mirrors as they started driving.

Mandy would occasionally look over at Nick as he would fidget in his seat. Mandy could see the sweat droplets form on his forehead as he started changing the radio station like a mad man and adjusting the AC. He would groan as he spat blood and gunk in a cup as the other cup held the bits of his tooth.

"Mandy, you don't have to bring me to the dentist. Just drop me off home." Nick mumbled and Mandy looked at Nick, realizing that everything Sara had told her was the truth.

"Nick, your tooth is broken and your bleeding let the dentist check you out." Mandy said flabbergasted. Nick groans realizing that Mandy wasn't going to turn back and the sweat factory started.

"Mandy, you gotta pull over. I'm going to get sick." Nick said taking his seatbelt off. Mandy pulled over and Nick leapt out and stripped off his sweater revealing his gray T-shirt that had some small sweat spots forming. Nick paced around outside but didn't get sick.

"Nick..." Mandy said chasing Nick. She grabbed him and forced him to look at her. "Nick, it's going to be alright. It's going to be over and done with before you know it." Mandy said and Nick nodded.

The rest of the car ride was interesting to stay the least. Nick tried to remain as calm as he could. He didn't want to seen like a baby in front of Mandy but he most certainly didn't want to go to the dentist. Nick was holding his anxiety at bay as they pulled into the parking lot. Nick's speech was very slurred and not understandable.

He mumbled to the nurse at the reception desk but she just looked at him. If Nick could only hear his voice, he sounded like a drunken dog with a mouth full of peanut butter and marbles.

"Um... Nick Stokes, he broke his tooth." Mandy said putting a comforting hand on Nick's back.

"Oh, Mr. Stokes... We have been waiting for you. I have your premed, and some gauze and I'll let the doctor know your here." The nurse said and this definitely didn't look like a dentist office. She came around the desk and changed the gauze in his mouth quickly assessing his injuries. She then gave him a shot. The nurse didn't look like a nurse. Mandy helped Nick to a seat and watched as Nick tried to relax.

"What did they give you?" Mandy asked turning to look at him as he leaned forward a little.

"Valium... Or Ativan I think..." Nick mumbled as he leaned more forward resting his hands on his knees as he groaned in pain.

"Nick, I'm so sorry." Mandy said upset putting her hand on her knees feeling a wave of nervousness.

"It's fine... It was an accident..." Nick said making sure his words were understandable.

"But..."

"It was an accident." Nick said again. The duo sat and waited and Mandy could see the medicine start working. The stress in his face and body gone as he stared at Mandy.

"How are you feeling?" Mandy said catching his stare feeling self conscious.

"I'm alright... How you feeling darlin'?" Nick said putting his arm on the back of her chair.

"I'm just fine." Mandy said and Nick smiled wide unbeknownst to himself showing his gauze.

"That's good. How are you doing?" Nick asked the elderly woman sitting next to him. The woman smiled at him.

"I'm fine." The woman said as Mandy lightly tugged on his arm. Nick turned and looked at Mandy brushing some loose hair out of her face.

"I wanna kiss you." Nick whispered studying Mandy's face. He couldn't help but notice her face turn red and smile again at her. "There he is!" Nick shouted to his doctor getting to his feet but swaying. Mandy quickly stood up and put her arm around his waist supporting a lot of his weight.

"Hello Mr. Stokes, we are all ready for you." His doctor said shaking his hand. The man motioned for them to follow him. Nick reached out and had his hand slide against the wall as they walked. Nick chuckles as he draped an arm around Mandy's shoulder and rested his head on hers as they walked.

Once in the room Mandy saw two other dentists as they finished preparing for the procedure. She felt Nick stiffen up and watched all the anxiety flood back to his face. Not enough medicine in the world would stop these thoughts and bad memories from entering his mind again.

"Don't worry, we are going to fix you up." His doctor said seeing the sudden change again in Nick's demeanor.

"I... I... Don't..." Nick stuttered trying not to let his fear get the best of him. Mandy gave his hand a squeeze and his back a reassuring rub.

"You are going to be fine and i'll be waiting for you." Mandy said softly. The doctor padded the seat for Nick and Mandy walked him over slowly but surely. All of the tools were out of sight even the overhead light. Nick sat down in the seat and held Mandy's hand tight.

"Wait until he falls asleep." The doctor whispers moving a chair so she could sit next to him. As Mandy sat down she saw Nick's eyes darting all over the room and his mind racing. Mandy squeezed his hand.

"Mr. Stokes, take a couple deep breaths and then breath regular." The other doctor said putting a mask over his face, and holding it in place. Nick listened and followed directions, and looked at Mandy with sad chocolate puppy dog eyes. The other doctor hooked him up to a EKG monitor.

"I'm so sorry, Nick." Mandy said feeling an overwhelming wave of guilt.

"Accidents happen, I don't blame you Mandy dandy." Nick said fogging up the mask.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Mandy said seeing Nick get sleepy.

"Will you..." Nick said drifting off to sleep. His worried grip on Mandy's hand immediately loosened. Mandy moved his hand onto his leg giving it one last squeeze.

"It'll be a couple hours but we will come and get you. Thank you, this have been one of the more easier times with Mr. Stokes." The dentist said ushering her out of the room.

Mandy was in awe of this whole place. Judging by the surroundings and the rooms this place was specifically designed for people with this anxiety. They had rooms for cleanings, serious work, a recovery room, and an emergency room which Nick was in. This whole place had such a calming feeling, however it did little for the people it was designed for.

Mandy sent a text to DB and Sara giving him an update of everything. Mandy went to the bathroom and washed her hands and rinsed her face. She went to the waiting room and prepared to wait.

Four hours later... Mandy struggled in the seat trying to relief her numb bottom. Mandy had moved seats several times and looked through all the magazines that they had. She had seen the same new stories as they repeated. She had become to worry the dentist said it'll be only a couple hours and Mandy felt like it had been more then that. Then she saw his dentist come out smiling.

"How is he, doc?" Mandy asked following him back to the recovery.

"He's good. He's pretty loopy, it'll take a couple hours for all the medicine to wear out. Thank you for bringing him in, usually we have a harder time trying to get him ready, but here he is." The doctor said as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you, doctor." Mandy said as she went to see him. Mandy looked on and saw Nick looking around his eyes very droopy. "How you doing, good looking?" Mandy teased, Nick rubbed his face and smiled at her showing some new gauze.

"Mr. Stokes, we replaced the broken teeth and filled or smoothed the chips, so you are going to be good to go. Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked, Nick peeked his head up.

"Chips... Chips, sour cream chips, please?" Nick rambled with his voice sounding like he had a mouth full of peanut butter. Mandy smiled at him.

"Call me if you have any questions?" The doctor told Mandy.

"Mandy... Mandy... Take this..." Nick said handing her his sweaty tshirt. "I could so go for a burger right now? How about you? Burgers for life!" Nick said drooling.

"How about we wait? How do you feel?" Mandy asked giving him a small smile.

"Dear Mandy dandy, take a letter, I feel as happy as a fat tick on a lazy dog, with you be my side... Oh Mandy!" Nick said as he began to sing.

"Do you think you will be able to stand up and walk to the car?" Mandy asked as Nick continued to sing.

"For you? I sure am." Nick said as Mandy helped him to his feet. They walked slowly out as Nick wrapped his shirt around his head like a bandana.

"Nice and steady." Mandy said keeping her arm around his waist trying to keep him steady on his feet.

"Stop trying to touch my butt." Nick said belly laughing. Nick rubbed his face as he smiled at the people in the waiting room. "I'm just kidding, Mandy. You can touch it." Nick said continuing to laugh as Mandy turned bright red.

Once she wrestled him into the car. She struggled to buckle him in and Nick's belly laugh did not make it any easier. Once Mandy made it to the driver seat Nick was fast asleep. He looked peaceful, like a baby. She almost didnt want to wake him as they pulled into his driveway. She unbuckled him and took off the shirt that he used for a headscarf.

"Nick, its time to wake up. Come on," Mandy said giving him a gentle shake and he lifted his head slowly.

"Where are we?" He said reaching out for her to help to him.

"Were at your house. C'mon, let's get you settled in bed." Mandy said helping Nick walk again as he was half asleep and very spacey.

"Okay, you're the boss." Nick said with a sleepy smile.

Sam eagerly met them at the door. Sam was excited to see Nick before he usually came home. However once he saw that Nick was hurt he watched them both very intently. Nick smiled as he reached down and pet Sam's head.

Mandy eased Nick on to his bed. Nick grabbed his pillow and shoved it under his head. Mandy started to untie his boots just for Nick to kick them off. He looked up at Mandy with sleepy eyes.

"Do you need anything?" Mandy asked and Nick shook his head no.

"Will you stay here with me?" Nick asked touching her thigh Mandy covered his hand with hers, smiling a little.

"I'm sorry, Nick."

"I'm not scared of the dentist." Nick said scratching his head.

"What..."

"I heard Sara tell you that I was."

"Nick, you did get pretty worked up and even if you are I don't care."

"I'm not!" Nick said getting angry. "I'm sorry. The damn meds got me feeling squirrelly." He said wiping his eyes. "Going to the dentist reminds me of something so when I first had trouble Catherine went looking around and found that place."

"What does it remind you of?"

"When I was buried alive. That big light and the noises from the tools... It tricks my mind and its like being buried all over again." Nick said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sorry if I've been a pain today."

"It's nothing I couldn't handle, and it's the least I could do." She said setting down the water bottle she grabbed for him and his prescription painkillers.

"Did I get anything good?" Nick asked smiling a little as he got sleepy again.

"Yeah. Why don't you rest? I'm going feed Sam and if you need anything just holler." She said seeing him lose the battle with sleep. She smiled as soon as she left the room Nick called her.

"Oh Mandy! Mandy dandy!" Nick yelled and yelled. Mandy rushed in thinking for a brief second that something was actually wrong but knew Nick was only pulling her leg.

"Yes, Nick." She said and was met by a cheesy grin.

"Wanna make out?" Nick asked smiling.

* * *

><p>Please Review! What do you think? If you have any ideas let me know!<p> 


	2. A Simple Day Off

A Simple Day Off

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI!

Please review!

* * *

><p>Nick rolled over slowly waking up. He stretched out grabbing another pillow getting comfortable. Nick had been working an obscene amount of hours lately. With Finn out of town, Nick had pulled some more of the weight. He didn't want Greg or Sara anymore stressed, given that CDC disaster.<p>

Mandy was worried that Nick was going to burn himself out so when the opportunity that they could have matching days off or that Nick could take a day off. She couldn't let him pass it up.

They went out to Nick's favorite little hole in the wall restaurant and then went back to Mandy's apartment. Nick had got a serious case of food coma so he gave his keys to Mandy and let her drive his truck.

As he started to relax and thoughts of the lab eased off his mind, he realized how much he really missed Mandy. As much as he loved the lab he knew time apart was good too. So after some much needed private time with Mandy and a full night's sleep left Nick staring at the ceiling smiling. He heard the shower turn off as he rolled over digging in his pants pockets looking for his phone, only to find it dead.

"Hey babe," Nick called out as she returned to her bedroom in only a towel.

"Yeah..." Mandy replied as Nick just stared for a moment before finding his words.

"Err... Where's your phone charger?" Nick said looking around for it in its usual spot.

"No phone."

"I just wanna make sure everything alright at the lab. The girls are at the conference. It's just Greg and DB holding down the fort." Nick said plugging in his phone as Mandy got dressed only to jump on him getting Nick's attention away from his phone.

"No phone. You will check in with them and then you will get suckered on going on down there. DB and Greg are fine or else DB wouldn't have let you take the day off... I did not switch shifts with the wretched Gretchen to spend it alone." Mandy said pinning Nick underneath her.

"Okay, okay, I surrender. What's the plan for today, babe?" Nick said smiling big. He was in no position to argue.

"Well, we've slept half the day away... I'm feeling pretty lazy. There's a game on later..." Mandy said as she got off Nick to return back to the bathroom to do her hair. "I think your cowgirls are gonna lose to someone." She said chuckling.

"My what?" Nick chuckled as he turned on the television.

"...the suspect of the mass shooting at the forensic conference was killed earlier as a second shooter is apprehended. Sheriff Ecklie is preparing to give us a briefing in several minutes. Details are to follow." The reporter said on tv, as Nick's face fell. Mandy peeked out of the bathroom her expression very similar to Nick's.

The screen showed just the carnage left behind. Injured bloody bodies. Ambulances coming and going. Several different police cars and SWAT teams setting up. This looked bad.

Nick immediately rolled over to his side grabbing his still dead phone. He jumped out of bed and started to get dress as Mandy followed suit.

"Don't wear that shirt." Mandy said finding him one of his shirts from her dresser. Nick looked down at his shirt to see that he had some lipstick smudges on the collar.

"I love it when you wear the red lipstick." Nick smiled. "Can I see your phone?" Mandy smiled as she handed Nick her phone. Nick immediately called Sara.

He knew that there'd be some confusion because he'd be calling from Mandy's phone but he didn't care about that. He needed to make sure everyone was okay. Nick and Mandy didn't so much hide there relationship but they didn't broadcast it either.

"Sar?" Nick said as she answered it sounded like she was in a club.

"Nick? Why are you calling from Mandy's phone?"

"Mine is dead. Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, Nick. A little shook up but we're alright."

"Where are you?"

"I'll text you the address." Sara said knowing that Nick needed to see them to believe them.

As Nick and Mandy wandered in this nightclub searching for there friends they realized that this was there first time at a club together. Nick was a bar scene kind of guy, sports bar or dive bar. Not so much a club guy. Mandy enjoyed it every so often but could never drag Nick along.

However Mandy couldn't be mad at Nick even if she wanted to. He wasn't here because he wanted to be, his many faces of disgust and annoyance made that clear. Mandy had always known that Nick was very caring. But she felt like she had forgot that.

"Sara!" Nick called out finally finding them in a vip booth. Nick picked Sara up in a big hug. Now that he saw her he finally felt relieved that they were okay. Nick then hugged both Finn and Morgan.

"I tried to text you, not to rush." Sara said smiling at Nick as Mandy stood awkwardly behind him.

"I must've forgot my phone." Nick said touching his pockets. Nick and Mandy sat with them at the booth.

"So..." Morgan said as the girls smiled at the couple.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"No more conferences for us..." Sara said it was obvious that the wounds were still fresh.

"I'm sorry." Nick said quietly.

"Where have you been all day?" Sara asked trying to break the tension knowing that Nick would be a good sport.

"I got off at 9, I think. We went out and then went home. We just woke up a little while ago." Nick answered smiling preparing himself for the girls' series of questions. They just stared at him.

"I'm going to get a drink, want one?" Mandy asked sensing the awkward tension.

"I'm good." Nick said smiling as Mandy couldn't leave fast enough. Nick couldn't help but watch as she left, before turning to catch the girls' staring.

"How long?" Finn asked.

"Maybe... Two years, I think. She's amazing." Nick said lovingly.

"Aw!" Morgan said smiling.

"I knew it." Sara said giving Nick a look.

"We haven't been very secretive... How can I? I love her." Nick said wearing his heart on his sleeve. Nick smiled awkwardly. "Cmon, y'all are gonna make me red." Nick said looking around.

"Too sweet," Morgan said as Mandy joined them. "Is it weird dating someone in the lab?" Morgan asked. Nick shook his head.

"It's a little bit more worrisome." Mandy said.

"Worrisome?" Nick asked.

"I worry about you."

"Why?"

"Really? Coming from the guy, who challenged the police to a fight and the Mexican cartel. You make it real easy." Mandy chuckled. "you know, I love you." She teased.

"Here's to our day off." Finn said as everyone raised a glass.

Please Review! What do you think? Any requests?


End file.
